Licentia
by norse lurking wolf
Summary: Sore itu, Magnus memerhatikan tingkah laku sang seniman yang menjunjung tinggi licentia-nya. / College!Au, untuk Festival Fandom Barat.


**Licentia**

 **Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard adalah milik Rick Riordan. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material melalui fanfiksi ini. College!AU, untuk Festival Fandom Barat.**

* * *

Sore itu, Magnus memerhatikan tingkah laku sang seniman yang menjunjung tinggi _licentia_ -nya.

* * *

Magnus tidak mengucapkan apa pun ketika ia membanting buku-bukunya di hadapan Alex.

"Heh," Alex yang barusan menyesap kopi dengan tenang buru-buru menaruh gelasnya di atas meja. Ia ikut membantingnya agar tak kalah heboh. "Apa-apaan?"

Lelaki pirang itu tidak menjawab, melainkan langsung menyambar gelas kopi yang telah dipesankan Alex sebelumnya. Setelah meminum setengah dari isi gelas itu, ia tidak juga menjawab reaksi Alex.

Alex pun memandangi bagian bawah mata Magnus. Jelas sekali bahwa ia tidak tidur dua hari. Ditambah pensil yang diselipkan di gelungan rambutnya dan _s_ _ticky note_ aneka warna yang menjulur dari buku-bukunya, Alex bisa menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu sedang benar-benar sibuk.

"Esai lagi, rupanya." Alex berkomentar sembari mengulum senyum mengejek.

Magnus menaruh gelas kopinya. "Lebih tepatnya analisis. Buku-buku ini terkenal akan kerumitan maknanya. Aku hanya perlu mencari maknanya dan menghubungkannya dengan latar belakang sang penulis," jawabnya tanpa minat. "Menyenangkan sekali, bukan?"

Alex terkekeh sembari memerhatikan buku-buku yang dibawa Magnus. _To The Lighthouse_. _Finnegans Wake._ Masih ada beberapa judul lagi, tapi yang paling menarik perhatian adalah dua buku itu _._ Alasannya sederhana; ia pernah melihat buku-buku itu di perpustakaan kota tapi tidak pernah menyentuhnya. "Hei, kalau tidak salah, kesukaanmu pada buku adalah alasanmu masuk jurusan literatur? Harusnya kau jangan mengeluh."

"Memang tidak salah." Magnus membalas sambil membuka salah satu buku dan menulis sesuatu di ujung halaman terakhir. "Tapi penulis-penulis ini menggunakan _licentia poetica_ yang mereka miliki dengan sangat _baik_. Mereka menulis sebebas-bebasnya sampai membuat para pembaca menderita."

"Entah kenapa, aku yakin jika kau jadi penulis, kau juga akan menggunakan _licentia poetica_ sebagai perisaimu." Tanggap Alex sembari merogoh tas punggung yang ia bawa. Dari sana, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku sketsa A4 dan pensil. "Ayolah, akui saja kalau sebenarnya kau menyukai tugas semacam ini."

"Kau enak bisa berkata begitu karena jurusanmu seni rupa." Magnus membalas sambil membaca salah satu halaman _To The Lighthouse_. "Menggambar, melukis, membuat tembikar, berkarya membuat ini dan itu. Tak ada menganalisis buku-buku berat semacam ini."

Mendengar itu, Alex meninju meja kafe yang mereka tempati hingga membuat gelas-gelas mereka dan tumpukan buku Magnus bergetar.

"Kaupikir jurusan seni rupa hanya berisi melukis dan menggambar? Atau membuat tembikar seumur hidup?" ekspresi Alex berubah menjadi mengerikan. "Kalau tidak tahu apa-apa, lebih diam saja, Bocah Boston."

Lama, dua orang itu hanya bertukar tatapan antara sang pemilik iris heterokrom yang yang tersinggung dan pemilik iris kelabu yang gusar karena lagi-lagi disapa Bocah Boston'.

Alex adalah yang pertama kali membuang muka. Ia membolak-balik halaman buku sketsanya dengan gusar, sepertinya tengah mencari-cari sesuatu. Ketika ia menemukannya, ekspresinya malah lebih buruk lagi. Ia menghembuskan napas kesal seolah baru saja menemukan sebuah sketsa yang tak kunjung selesai sejak beberapa waktu lalu-yang sepertinya memang benar.

Tanpa sadar, Magnus telah kehilangan fokus awalnya. Alih-alih melanjutkan analisis bukunya, saat ini ia tengah memerhatikan perilaku Alex. Tangan perempuan itu bergerak dengan cepat di atas kertas, dengan cekatan menyatukan para garis menjadi sebentuk gambar.

Magnus memicingkan mata untuk melihat bentuk apa yang tengah digambar Alex. Ternyata itu adalah sketsa kasar sebuah tembikar. Kemudian ia memerhatikan sketsa-sketsa lain yang ada di sana. Kebanyakan adalah sketsa tembikar juga. Beberapa di antaranya adalah tanaman hias dan liar. Tidak begitu rapi, sepertinya merefleksikan kondisi otak Alex atau perempuan itu sekadar malas merapikannya. Tulisan-tulisan kecil tertera di samping setiap gambar, mungkin berisi keterangan masing-masing bagian tembikar.

Awalnya perempuan berambut hijau itu berwajah kusut mungkin karena kata-kata Magnus tentang jurusannya? Namun sekarang ekspresinya perlahan berubah. Seiring utuhnya sketsa tembikar yang ia buat, senyum merekah di wajahnya. Senyum miring penuh kemenangan—khas Alex sekali. Seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia telah melakukan hal mengagumkan setelah diejek.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Setelah Alex memandangi hasil sketsanya lekat-lekat, ekspresinya berubah kembali. Gusar dan sebal. Dengan gerakan tak sabaran ia merogoh tas punggungnya, mengambil penghapus dari sana dan segera menyapukan benda itu pada sketsanya. Ketika ia tak sengaja membuat kertas itu kumal, ia segera meringis dan menyumpah.

Lama-lama Magnus makin terhanyut memandangi Alex. Tepatnya, mencermati tingkah laku perempuan berambut hijau nyentrik itu. Ia terlihat begitu bebas berekspresi. Tadi bisa saja ia tersenyum pongah, sedetik kemudian langsung berubah menjadi gusar dan menyumpah tak karuan.

Sadar tengah diperhatikan, Alex mengangkat kepala dan menutup buku sketsanya dengan gerakan cepat. Lantas diberinya Magnus tatapan penuh selidik. "Kenapa memandangiku begitu?"

Magnus mengerjapkan mata. Ia sudah tertangkap basah. Bukannya malu, ia hanya tak bisa berpikir cepat untuk membalas Alex jika saja ia meluncurkan kata-kata tajam.

"Apa kau menemukan unsur ekstrinsik _Finnegans Wake_ dari wajahku?" Alex bersuara sekali lagi.

"Tingkah lakumu yang begitu bebas dan berubah lebih sering dari cuaca itu begitu menarik untuk diteliti," kata Magnus spontan membuat ia segera menyesal sudah mengatakannya.

"Ayolah, apa salahnya aku berekspresi dengan bebas? Ingat bahwa para penulis punya _licentia poetica_? Seniman sepertiku juga punya _licentia_ untuk kebebasan berkarya dan berekspresi." Alex berkoar-koar. "Lagipula, Magnus, aku bukan materi analisismu.

Magnus terdiam. Kata-kata Alex soal _licentia_ ada benarnya. Para seniman juga punya kebebasan berkarya dan berekspresi layaknya para penulis. Lantas mengapa ia harus merenungi tingkah laku Alex yang sebebas air mengalir? Tapi di samping itu semua, ia masih mengutuk spontanitasnya. Sepertinya lebih baik dijadikan candaan saja sekalian.

"Padahal perilaku aneh sang seniman akan terdengar unik jika saja diangkat menjadi bahan analisis." Akhirnya Magnus berkata setelah menimbang-nimbang candaan yang tepat.

"Tapi sayang sekali, kau bukan jurusan psikologi," cibir Alex.

Setelah melempar tatapan dongkol kepada Magnus, Alex memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu peduli lagi. Ia kembali fokus pada buku sketsanya, karena sepulang dari sini ia akan segera membuat tugas mengenai bentuk-bentuk tembikar yang harus dikumpulkan lusa.

Tapi Magnus sendiri tak bisa kembali pada tujuan awalnya bersenang-senang bersama para buku yang ia bawa. Terlebih ketika Alex mulai bersiul-siul dan menyibukkan diri dengan pensilnya yang sudah seukuran kelingking. Jelas sekali bahwa Alex memiliki sifat bebas tidak bisa

Hal itu jelas jauh lebih menarik bagi Magnus daripada memusingkan diri dengan mendalami para karya sastra yang sulit dimengerti. Lagipula tugas analisisnya itu akan dikumpulkan tiga hari lagi. Itu artinya masih ada waktu untuk bersantai—lebih tepatnya memerhatikan tingkah laku sang seniman yang menjunjung tinggi _licentia_ -nya dengan berekspresi sebebas mungkin.

* * *

Daftar Pustaka

Joyce, James. 1939. _Finnegans Wake._ London: Faber and Faber.

Wolf, Virginia. 1927. _To The Lighthouse_. London: Hogarth Press.

* * *

a/n

 _licentia_ (latin) = kebebasan

akhirnya kesampaian juga cita-cita meramaikan arsip fierrochase (atau chasefierro?) plus ikut Festival Fandom Barat! tahun kemaren saya ketinggalan, sih. lagipula masih belum kecanduan fandom barat kayak gini.

tapi pas udah selesai, malah ga tau harus nempatin ini di genre apa orz

jadi ya sudahlah, general aja. _afterall_ , terima kasih sudah mampir ke sini! mohon koreksi jika ada kesalahan penulisan atau informasi yaa 'w')/


End file.
